


Puppy Dog

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Smut Challenges [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Eggsy Unwin, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Sometimes, Eggsy Unwin just needs to be a puppy, and Harry is more than happy to indulge him.





	Puppy Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "Obedience"
> 
> I'm not certain that I love this one, as the new characters were giving me a fair bit of trouble. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway, though!

It was a tradition he and Harry had. It wasn’t after every mission, but Harry always instinctively knew when Eggsy needed it.

This mission had been especially taxing on him. He’d been able to stop the syndicate from carrying out its evil plan, but he’d had to disobey orders in order to do so. Eggsy had gotten better about taking calculated risks, but this one had resulted in a pretty nasty confrontation with the syndicate’s leader.

Harry had watched it all from over Merlin’s shoulder. Eggsy’s glasses camera had given Harry the ability to see things through Eggsy’s eyes, and it wasn’t exactly comforting.

He was never one to underestimate Eggsy’s strength and confidence as an agent, but he knew that Eggsy would be needing this.

He’d be coming home late, so Harry just placed the collar on his pillow as an offer.

By the time Harry woke up the next morning, Eggsy was wearing the collar and lying, naked, beside him.

Harry smiled and pet Eggsy's head. "Good morning, puppy."

Eggsy let out a high pitched whine and slowly sat up, leaning contentedly into Harry's motion.

Harry withdrew his hand. "Can you remind me of your safe word before we get started?"

“Brogues,” Eggsy said confidently despite the sleep in his voice.

Harry gently stroked his head. “There’s a good puppy. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, Eggsy following behind him on all fours.

And  _ boy _ was Eggsy a sight like that. He probably wasn’t doing on purpose, but the way he stuck his ass out while crawling was positively  _ divine _ . Harry always couldn’t help but wonder what, in this life or the last, he’d done to deserve someone so young and beautiful.

He started out by pouring some cereal into a bowl for Eggsy, who was making a show of whining and pawing at his legs as he did so. Eggsy, for all that he was wonderfully obedient at the best of times, was a bratty little thing when he was hungry.

They’d done this roleplay so many times that Harry had even purchased a set of dog bowls for Eggsy. They were simple: large, stainless steel bowls with wide rims, the sort that Harry knew the Kingsman candidates used to feed some of the larger dogs they’d had to train. He had considered recycling one of Mister Pickle’s old bowls, but Eggsy had shot that idea down in a heartbeat. Apparently, they were “too small” and it was “kind of weird” to eat out of a dead dog’s bowl.

(He would have pointed out that it was “kind of weird” to want to eat out of a dog bowl at all, but he knew it would just hurt Eggsy. All the Kingsman had their own way of coping with stress, and pretending to be a beloved pet certainly wasn’t the oddest Harry had heard of.)

Harry held the food bowl up just above Eggsy’s reach. “I know you’re hungry, puppy, but you have to behave.” He held a hand out. “Sit.”

Eggsy wined, but he sat down on his haunches, looking expectantly up at his Master.

He placed the food down and let Eggsy descend on his cereal, face first.

Harry then started on his own breakfast, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and filling up his electric kettle to make some tea. By the time he sat down with his mug of tea and started to eat his cereal, he felt Eggsy brush against his calf and rest his hands on his lap.

He looked over, seeing Eggsy look at him with wide, hazel eyes. He was just stunning like this, so sweet and vulnerable. He reached out and gave Eggsy’s hair a gentle pet, eliciting a contented whine from his puppy.

“You’re being very good for him this morning.”

Eggsy responded by rubbing his cheek against the fabric of Harry’s pants.

He continued to stroke his puppy’s hair with one hand and finish breakfast with the other.

Harry would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t love this part of their sex life. There was something so rewarding about having Eggsy like this: a moment of peace and quiet in their otherwise hectic lives.

He finished up his meal and wormed his way out from under Eggsy’s head, then walked over to the sink to drop off his dishes. Harry walked over to find Eggsy’s dog bowl completely empty.

He looked over to Eggsy and gave him a quick scritch behind the ears. “Good job Eggsy.”

Eggsy plopped over onto his side, and Harry took a moment to give him another pet before picking up his bowl and placing it in the sink.

Harry then knelt down and looked Eggsy in the eyes. “What do you think, puppy? Do you want to go watch some TV?”

Eggsy let out a bark, then followed Harry to the living room, where he happily sprawled out on Harry’s lap.

They spent a while watching old reruns of  _ Doctor Who _ for a while, enjoying each other’s company, before Eggsy straddled Harry’s hips.

He felt his entire face heat up. “Oh, Eggsy.”

He hadn’t intended to sleep with Eggsy. They didn’t always have sex during scenes like this, but with Eggsy grinding against his slowly-hardening cock, how could he complain?

He felt himself let out a groan as he bucked his hips into Eggsy’s ass.

Eggsy whined and shifted his position, which allowed him to paw at the front of Harry’s pants.

Harry groaned and ran a hand through Eggsy’s hair. “Is that what you want, puppy? Do you want my cock?”

Eggsy whined again, this time nuzzling against Harry’s cock beneath his clothes.

“I see, I see.” He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pulled down his boxers, and brought out his cock.

Eggsy let out an excited whine before descending on Harry’s uncut cock. He was so well-practised at this point that he was able to take it almost down to the root on the first try.

Harry gently ran his fingers through his hair. “There’s a good boy.”

Eggsy started bobbing his head, occasionally pausing to pull his foreskin back to give his sensitive head a lick.

Eventually, Harry tightened his grip on Eggsy’s hair. “Careful, puppy. If you keep doing that, I’m going to come.”

Eggsy just smiled and took Harry’s cock as far down as he could. Harry groaned and felt himself spill into Eggsy’s waiting mouth. 

He gave Harry a shy smile, letting a trickle of cum mixed with saliva drip down his chin.

Harry laughed and wiped it off with his thumb. “Good job, Eggsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
